Alexandros (Dark Parables)
King Alexandros is the main antagonist of the eighth Dark Parables game of 2014 called The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. He is the ruler of the Kingdom of Prasino and takes on a monstrous appearance throughout most of the game. In his youth, King Alexandros had dark brown hair and a short brown beard but in old age he became bald and grew his now white beard very long. He wears grey armor over green chiton clothing with some gold design at the bottom. He also wears a green cloak behind him and on his head a crown with many golden spikes. As the King Crab, his upper half is human while his lower half have crab legs. His long beard turned green and he seemed to wear a medieval helmet piece under his crown. His arms and hands resembles crab claws. Before the curse that befell on him and his daughters, King Alexandros was once a noble man and has an established mutual relationship with the Sea Goddess for she showed favor to him and would aid his kingdom. However, greed overcome the King when he imprisoned her after Chancellor Cassius suggested to anger the Goddess to restore the Kingdom of Kokkino to its glory. After his transformation to a monstrous crab, the King became desperate and obsessed to gain his humanity. Apparently, he became demanding and impatient as time passed without the last elemental orb. When he regain human form, he seemed to care for his last daughter and is grateful to the Detective's help. Much of King Alexandros' early life is unknown but at some point he became King of Prasino and married an unnamed woman by whom he had five daughters: Naida, Calliope, Althea, Theresa and Daphne. After King Alexandros gained the trust of Thalassa, the Sea Goddess, she gave him the Staff of the Ancients. Some time later, Chancellor Cassius came to Prasino as a spy and at the same time, became the King's trusted chancellor. When the time was right, Cassius manage to get the Prasino King to preform the blood binding ritual and imprisoned the Sea Goddess with the staff she gave him. Thalassa, furious of the King's betrayal, cursed Alexandros and his five daughters and sunk Prasino while destroying Kokkino. Eventually, the imprisoned Sea Goddess explained that for the King to regain his humanity, his daughters must find five elemental orbs. His four daughters Naida, Calliope, Theresa, and Daphne have found the metal, water, fire, and nature orb. His last daughter, Althea, has not found the wood orb yet. One day, purple tides came as a result of the Sea Goddess' frustration of still being imprisoned and her temple rise from the sea. When the Fairytale Detective entered the Prasino Palace and confronts Althea, the King pushed her aside. When Althea revealed that the man that was swallowed by the Eel Monster has the last orb required for the machine, Alexandros ordered his daughter to get the orb no matter what, telling her that he doesn't care of the method and just do it. Later, Alexandros gain the wood orb from the Princess. After the Fairytale Detective and Althea entered the machine room, they see the King adding the orb to the machine. With the machine charged and having all five orbs, the King was restored to his human form. However, as the power becomes uncontrollable, he tells his daughter to stay back before pushing her. He was later knocked off when the Sea Goddess broke from her imprisonment. He remains unconscious during the Goddess' wraith. It was when the Fairytale Detective brought the blood binding ritual, that the King let a drop of his blood on it to free the Goddess. He thanked the Detective and promised to restore Pinocchio. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Royalty Category:Hybrids Category:Crustaceans Category:Ocean Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2014